


Amor (d)e açúcar

by jinnielights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baek é mentiroso demais para o próprio bem, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, É pra ser engraçado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnielights/pseuds/jinnielights
Summary: Baekhyun, assim como qualquer outro adulto, é muito ocupado. Sua vida gira em torno de faculdade e estágio. Sendo assim, usa a desculpa da vida corrida para não ter que entrar em uma academia, visitar os tios chatos ou cuidar dos filhos – o Byun preferia chamar só de cachorros mesmo. – da sua irmã mais velha.Só tinha uma coisa que o fazia sair desse ciclo: ir religiosamente todos os dias no posto de combustível perto da empresa. Não que seu carro bebesse muita gasolina, mas unicamente para alimentar seu crush pelo moreno da lojinha de conveniência.Do Kyungsoo para Baekhyun era como açúcar: Interessante demais, mas não para seu bico.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Amor (d)e açúcar

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT #51  
> Tô feliz demais por estar podendo finalmente postar a estória, por ter conseguido forças pra terminar porque apesar de ser pequena, sofri pra vencer o bloqueio, e felizmente, aqui estou! Eu me diverti demais escrevendo ela, fiquei muito satisfeita e espero que quem estiver aqui dando uma chance também goste ♡
> 
> Quero agradecer ao exolipse pelo projeto perfeito, ao doador desse plot (espero que eu não decepcione também kkk) e a G. pela betagem maravilhosa, pois sei que dei trabalho. 
> 
> Enfim, não vou falar muito se não vou acabar falando besteira e dando dica pra o guessing. Boa leitura! :)

Baekhyun estava certo de que se seu chefe aparecesse outra vez pedindo-lhe mais açúcar, ele mesmo jogaria tudo para o ar e quebraria a jarra de café na cabeça do dito cujo.

Quando começou a estagiar na Moon’s Association – uma das melhores empresas no ramo da advocacia em Seul –, o Byun mal podia se segurar de tanta felicidade. Tratou logo de informar para toda a família a novidade, e sua mãe, que era o exagero em pessoa, fez um jantar especial chamando toda a família e conhecidos para comemorar – lê-se “se gabar” – a ingressão do filho mais velho em um lugar de respeito. Só se ouvia todos dizendo “Os Byun são mesmo sortudos” ou “Baekhyun puxou ao tio que é promotor”. Tais coisas amaciavam demasiadamente o ego do garoto. E não podia evitar estar tão para cima, certo?

Pena que, como diz o ditado, que todo mundo que não nasceu com uma fortuna herdada dos pais já disse, “Alegria de pobre dura pouco”.

O fato é que apesar de estar apenas estagiando, Baekhyun tinha altas expectativas para o estágio. O mínimo que esperava era poder acompanhar como funcionava uma empresa de verdade de perto. Mas infelizmente, tudo que recebeu foi um advogado metido a ditador que se sentia dono do mundo e que o usava como seu escravo pessoal. 

“Baekchan, mande uma mensagem para minha mulher dizendo que irei chegar tarde”, “Brennan, hoje tem reunião dos pais na escola da minha filha, vá lá e depois mande mensagem para minha esposa sobre o que disseram” e claro, o mais frequente “Moleque, o café acabou! Me traga mais imediatamente".

Era nesses momentos que Baekhyun entendia perfeitamente as pessoas que falavam mal daqueles que faziam o seu curso. Afinal, assumir que todo estudante de direito é chato trata-se de uma consciência de classe. 

Todos naquele lugar pareciam arrogantes. Possuíam o típico nariz empinado e com certeza passariam por cima de qualquer um para conseguir aquilo que queriam.

Felizmente, a única pessoa que se salvava desse estereótipo e que ainda parecia ter um pouco de humildade era um dos novos advogados que trabalhava no mesmo setor que o Byun, e este era Oh Sehun. Talvez seja pelo fato de que Sehun também era um recém contratado – havia se formado há pouco mais de um ano. – então provavelmente ainda não havia ficado tão insuportável quanto seus companheiros de trabalho, e para ser sincero, Baekhyun torcia muito para que ele não fosse por este caminho e virasse mais um chato engomadinho.

Inclusive, o Byun se policiava constantemente para que ele próprio não ficasse igual aos seus colegas de profissão. 

— Psiu, Baek – falou Sehun, tentando chamar a atenção do amigo. – Cara, cê tava viajando de novo! 

— Desculpa. Perdi algo importante? 

— Não, imagina. Eu só tava aqui compartilhando contigo das minhas tribulações diárias – foi irônico. – Você é um ótimo ouvinte! 

— Ainda bem que não escutei, então – Sehun pegou a pasta que estava na bancada e acertou-a no rosto de Baekhyun. – Aish, essa doeu! 

— Que bom, pois essa foi a intenção.

Enquanto o Oh se abaixava para pegar os papéis que haviam caído no chão após o ataque repentino ao colega, o Byun tentou esquecer de seus problemas para dar atenção a Sehun. Afinal, apesar de ter alguns pequenos problemas – como seu chefe, seu cabelo que precisava de um corte urgente ou até o seu _crush_ insuperável no moreno que trabalha na lojinha de conveniência do posto – tinha consciência que os problemas do amigo eram bem complicados que os seus. 

— Sua mãe ainda não aceitou? – começou a falar sobre aquele assunto que parecia nunca estar acabado para a família do amigo: Sua sexualidade. 

— Você sabe que não – suspirou derrotado. – Ela fica querendo me apresentar para todas as filhas das amigas dela. Eu não aguento mais!

— Se você quiser eu posso falar com ela sobre a teoria científica do radar gay, dizer que eu como sou o viado mais óbvio da face da terra, posso afirmar com toda certeza que você é 100% gay. 

Sehun gargalhou verdadeiramente pela primeira vez no dia, e isso já era mais do que suficiente para levantar o ânimo do próprio Baekhyun. O garoto gostava de fazer os outros sorrirem, de saber que era capaz de iluminar a vida de alguém nem que fosse momentaneamente. 

O restante do dia foi tão monótono quanto todos os outros. A tranquilidade fez com que o Byun criasse a tola esperança de que seu expediente pudesse se encerrar sem maiores problemas. O Dr. Park só havia o pedido café três vezes – acredite, isso era pouco comparado aos dias “normais” –, além de que haviam poucos papéis para serem organizados, portanto, Baek esperava poder sair do trabalho mais cedo. Porém, estava bom demais para ser verdade. 

— Bertham – falou seu chefe, o surpreendendo com a facilidade em que ele conseguia inventar nomes para si e mesmo assim, nunca acertar seu nome verdadeiro. – Minha mulher acabou de me ligar falando que o pneu do carro dela furou, ela tinha ido visitar a mãe e está parada no meio da estrada. Irei mandá-lo a localização e se vire para fazê-la chegar em casa. 

Baekhyun não sabia que na busca pelo diploma de advogado, teria que dar uma de reboque no processo.

A contragosto, apenas confirmou. Obviamente, não tinha opção! Avisou a Sehun o acontecido, recebendo uma risada debochada como resposta. Tentou não se abalar com isso. 

A mensagem com a exata localização já estava no seu celular, e sabia que se não chegasse em menos de 20 minutos no local – mesmo que pela sua conta mental, o percurso levaria por volta de 30 minutos de qualquer forma –, a esposa de seu chefe o receberia com uma sapatada no meio da fuça. Entretanto, enquanto passava por um determinado posto já muito bem conhecido, não conseguiu resistir em dar uma paradinha. A razão para isso ele já sabia, mas preferia fingir para si mesmo que iria apenas abastecer o carro e comprar alguma coisinha para agradar a patroa. Sim, era por isso, não era porque queria ver seu crush da lojinha de conveniência, longe disso. 

Para falar a verdade, o Byun já havia perdido as esperanças quanto a isso. Todo santo dia passava por aquele bendito lugar, e sempre tinha que arrumar uma desculpa mental para justificar o porquê de estar fazendo isso. Já estava cansado de fingir que iria calibrar os pneus quando eles estavam em perfeito estado, ou de encher o tanque quando já tinha combustível suficiente para circular sem problemas, e o pior, não aguentava mais comprar aquelas bombas açucaradas, sendo que muito provavelmente não iria comer nenhuma delas. 

Tudo isso graças a Do Kyungsoo, mais conhecido como “O homem mais bonito já visto na face da terra, e talvez de vários outros planetas também.” Este homem seria a causa da falência de Byun Baekhyun, que ainda nem tinha tanto dinheiro, mas que já perdia tudo o que tinha por causa de um cara que nem ligava para ele. 

O Do era simplesmente perfeito, na opinião do loiro. Ele era aquele tipo de homem que possuía uma aura misteriosa a primeira vista, e logo no começo em que começou a frequentar o local, até pensou que o atendente não estivesse tentando o instigar ou algo assim, mas que talvez ele só fosse um chato mesmo. Porém, quando o moreno passou a se acostumar com a presença do Byun – levando em consideração que já era cliente de carteirinha da conveniência – era só sorrisos e gentilezas que fizeram com que o pobre coraçãozinho do estudante caísse ainda mais pelo rapaz.

Sem a menor vergonha na cara, o Byun procurou por qualquer besteira para comprar, optando como sempre pelos doces mais baratos possíveis. Enquanto separava tudo, permitiu-se observar o motivo da sua falência. Do Kyungsoo estava debruçado sobre o balcão mexendo no celular, sem prestar realmente atenção nas coisas ao seu redor, provavelmente nem mesmo o havia visto chegando ali. Normalmente havia uma garota com ele, que trabalhava no local e sempre estava o fazendo companhia, e muitas vezes até se questionou se os dois não tinham algo. Como havia falado para Sehun, seu radar não falhava, mas ainda havia a possibilidade de que ele pudesse ser bi ou pan. Só isso já estava de bom tamanho para Baekhyun, pois ele sentia que ainda tinha uma chance. Uma chance muito remota, tendo-se em vista que ele nunca teve coragem de sequer dar em cima de garoto, mas ainda assim, era uma chance. 

Para ser sincero, se não tivesse um crush fodido no atendente, provavelmente iria questionar o por quê de ainda ter o emprego, já que ele definitivamente não estava prestando atenção em nada ao redor. Se Baekhyun fosse um ladrão ou algo do tipo, poderia fazer o que quiser na lojinha e duvidava que o outro sequer perceberia. Mas como estava apaixonado, esqueceu do fato de que Kyungsoo sem dúvidas era um péssimo funcionário para focar em como ele parecia ainda mais bonito enquanto estava distraído. 

Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando viu o olhar do moreno sair da tela do celular, vendo-o vagar pelo estabelecimento, até que se encontrou com o seu próprio e sorrir abertamente ao ver aquele que já tinha a presença garantida todo dia durante seu expediente.

— Sr. Byun – começou o Do, demonstrando animação em ver o outro ali, como sempre. – Não tinha visto o senhor chegar! 

— Ah, qual é, Kyungsoo! Já falei pra parar com isso de “Senhor”, a gente tem praticamente a mesma idade – Baekhyun tentou pôr em prática a estratégia de fazer graça para disfarçar o nervosismo aparente. Às vezes funcionava. Raramente, para a falar a verdade.

Mesmo assim, o Do ainda ria como se estivesse falando algo muito engraçado. No começo, imaginava que Kyungsoo fazia aquilo apenas por educação, mas com o tempo, foi o observando cada vez mais e percebeu que ele era sem dúvidas uma pessoa muito fácil de se ler. E mais, era muito sincero em todas as suas atitudes – ou seja, autêntico para caramba – por isso, Baekhyun sempre se sentia muito feliz em fazê-lo sorrir, pois sabia que tudo aquilo era sincero, e estava sendo direcionado a ele. Não queria se iludir por uma paixãozinha que talvez nem sairia de sua imaginação, mesmo assim, se sentia satisfeito com as pequenas reações vindo do outro. 

O Byun se encaminhou até o balcão com suas compras e só ao perceber o olhar chocado do atendente que ele se atentou ao fato de que havia exagerado. Pretendia comprar algumas besteiras só para justificar a sua entrada na loja, mas pelo nervosismo, não percebeu que sua caixinha de compras parecia até uma feira do mês. 

— Baekhyun, não é querendo ser intrometido, mas já sendo... O senhor vai mesmo levar isso tudo?

— Algum problema com minhas compras? – respondeu na defensiva, mas sem ser totalmente ríspido. 

— Não! Claro que não – falou rapidamente com medo de ter ofendido o cliente. – Desculpe me intrometer, é que... Isso parece muito se for só para você. Digo, eu sei que é gostoso, Baek, mas eu vejo que compra muitas besteiras aqui todo dia, e me preocupo com você. O senhor já verificou a glicose recentemente?

Sinceramente, Baekhyun verificava o nível de glicose todo santo dia, e poderia ter dito isso a fim de tranquilizá-lo. Porém, sua mente só conseguiu focar na constatação de que o seu “crush” se preocupava com ele, nem que fosse só um pouquinho. A euforia por saber disso lhe impediu de pensar racionalmente, por isso, quando se deu conta, estava encarando o Do feito um bobão o tempo todo. Esforçou-se para pensar numa solução rápida para aquela pergunta que parecia tão simples, mas que desencadeou mil e uma paranóias na cabeça do Byun.

Ele poderia muito bem ser sincero e dizer que não prestou atenção na quantidade, mas como explicaria a sua distração? Ou talvez pudesse dizer que estava bem de saúde e que levaria tudo o que estava na caixinha sim, mas sem dúvidas contribuiria para um má impressão ao garoto, pois apesar de não ser tão aparente com uma primeira olhada, havia convivido tempo suficiente com Kyungsoo para perceber que ele era alguém bastante saudável. Sério, já tinha o stalkeado no instagram e ele vivia postando receitinhas fitness. Em meio a essa saia justa, o Byun lembrou-se de que deveria se apressar ao ouvir o toque característico do seu celular, lembrando-o que ainda tinha que buscar a mulher do seu chefe, que a essa altura do campeonato, deveria estar soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos devido a demora.

— Não é só pra mim! – falou em um lapso de coragem. – Estou fazendo uma festinha pra comemorar o aniversário do meu cachorro – Baekhyun nem tinha cachorro. – É algo pequeno, só um bolinho para os conhecidos, sabe? Por isso decidi comprar algumas coisinhas para ter algo a mais.

— Sério? Que legal, então! Faz tempo que não saio – lamentou. – Sabe, eu estudo pela manhã, venho pra cá depois do almoço e fico até às 20:00 horas e quando saio daqui não tenho a mínima disposição para fazer mais nada. 

— Você deveria sair mais. Falo isso por experiência própria. Tô terminando a faculdade e posso afirmar com certeza que as coisas pioram com o tempo. Você também é jovem, deve aproveitar mais a vida. 

— Você tem razão – terminou de colocar tudo na sacola e a entregou ao Byun com um sorriso estranho demais no rosto. Às vezes, ele o direcionava um sorriso que na opinião de Sehun, era super assustador, mas sua mente apaixonada não permitia ver defeito no rapaz, portanto não ligava muito. – Então nos vemos mais tarde? 

“Quê?” Baekhyun pensou.

— Quê? – externou.

— Não é querendo dar uma de oferecido, mas sendo mesmo assim. Você disse que tinha uma festinha mais tarde, certo? – o outro assentiu, ainda sem saber o que isso tinha a ver com a conversa. – Sou um conhecido seu, preciso sair um pouco e detalhe: eu me dou super bem com cachorros, vou adorar conhecer o seu. É só unir o útil ao agradável! O que acha? 

Baekhyun não sabia se estava conseguindo disfarçar o pânico que estava sentindo naquele momento. Duvidava que não estava escrito em sua testa um grande “Sou mentiroso & vacilão.” Estava perdido, era o fim! Como ele levaria o Do para uma festa que na verdade nem iria acontecer? Precisava recusar, mas temia que isso magoasse o outro, fazendo-o pensar talvez que estivesse chutando ele. Não queria que acontecesse um mal entendido! 

— Fui atirado demais, não foi? – o garoto ficou sem graça. Interpretou a falta de resposta e a cara de poucos amigos do Byun como uma negativa. – Perdão, Sr. Byun! Não voltará a acontecer. 

E lá estava aquele maldito biquinho extremamente fofo nos lábios e o rosto que exalava clara decepção. Baekhyun estava se sentindo um monstro por estar fazendo o mais novo se sentir desta maneira. 

— Não! Claro que não! – praticamente gritou. – Só fiquei surpreso. Mas claro que pode, Kyungie! Sua companhia será mais do que satisfatória. 

Ok, quando ficava nervoso tendia a começar a falar palavras “bonitas” e se sentiu um grandíssimo idiota assim que concluiu a frase. Não simplesmente por ter falado uma coisa que não falaria em uma conversa normal, mas principalmente por ter concordado com o Do.

— Sério? Que bom! Que horas começa? – animou-se instantaneamente.

— Lá pras 19:30, 20:00 horas. 

— Perfeito! Acho que consigo dar uma enrolada aqui e sair antes das 20:00 e tudo certo, nada errado. Me passa seu endereço?

O Byun tentou ignorar a sua mente lhe alertando insanamente do perigo e falando que deveria apenas acabar com essa palhaçada o mais rápido possível, que deixasse pra lá essa mentira deslavada antes que ele se queimasse de vez com o seu crush. 

Porém, o que é um peido para quem já está cagado? Nada né! Por isso, decidiu continuar na mentira, passando o endereço da sua casa e todas as informações necessárias. Despediu-se com um sorriso forçado no rosto e partiu no carro para o local que deveria ter ido desde o começo.

Com sorte, a mulher do chefe dele poderia passar com o carro dela por cima de Baekhyun e ele teria uma desculpa para sair dessa situação. 

Infelizmente, não era tão sortudo assim. 

* * *

Estava tudo dando errado. 

Obviamente, não esperava que algo fosse dar certo. Afinal, era sobre Byun Baekhyun que estamos falando, e digamos que ele nunca foi a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Porém, dessa vez até o próprio Byun estava surpreso com sua falta de sorte. 

Depois de fazer a burrada de chamar o seu até então crush para uma festa inexistente, questionou a vida e se perguntou como alguém podia ser tão imbecil quanto si mesmo, acabando por decidir parar com sua sessão de autodepreciação e tentar fazer algo a respeito. Kyungsoo talvez pudesse ser só mais um crush sem futuro, mas não queria acabar com seu sonho antes mesmo de ter a oportunidade de conseguir alguma coisa com o moreno, e ter que ligar para contar que tudo não passava de uma mentira sem pé nem cabeça certamente o envergonharia tanto que iria ter que começar a frequentar o posto de gasolina que ficava a meia hora do trabalho, pois nunca mais iria ter coragem de olhar na cara do Do.

Optou por tentar dar embasamento a sua história inventada do aniversário do cachorro. Não tinha muitos amigos e pessoas a quem confiar, sendo assim, apenas mandou uma lista de transmissão para Sehun e sua irmã explicando a idiotice que tinha feito e pedindo misericórdia para com ele. O plano era simples. Sehun – que definitivamente era mais popular e sociável do que ele. – chamaria mais alguns amigos para fazer parte do teatro. A parte do cachorro se daria por parte de sua irmã, Ji Eun, que era “mãe” solteira de dois cachorrinhos, portanto, teve que se esforçar para não dar pra trás, pois sabia que a irmã poderia lhe ajudar, mas que o infernizaria com essa história para o resto da vida. E por último, comprou um bolo já feito em uma padaria próxima ao seu estágio, e pronto, tudo estava se encaminhando para a tranquilidade. 

Na verdade, as coisas começaram a desandar quando Sehun ligou avisando que apesar de querer muito ver no que aquilo ia dar, não poderia comparecer, pois sua mãe o pegou de surpresa com mais um jantar com alguma menina aleatória, tentando procurar a “cura gay” para seu filhinho. Obviamente, como o Oh não iria, os amigos dele também não iriam querer comparecer a uma festa aleatória em uma casa de uma pessoa que não conheciam.

Ainda assim, Baekhyun tentou não se desesperar. Ainda tinha Ji Eun, e ela presente garantia o mínimo para a festa, que era o bendito cachorro.

Quando o relógio bateu 19:30 que tudo começou a desmoronar de vez.

Havia combinado com Ji Eun que deveria estar ali com ChingHwa, seu poodle, às 19:00, para não correr o risco de que talvez o Do chegasse mais cedo e todo o plano fosse por água abaixo antes mesmo de começar. 

— Mulher, melhor você ter uma boa explicação para o fato de não ter um cachorro correndo atrás do próprio rabo que nem nos filmes, aqui bem no meio da minha sala nesse exato momento – resmungou assim que a irmã atendeu o telefone depois do que devia ser a décima tentativa. – Precisa nem você vir, mas eu preciso do cachorro. Pra ontem! 

— Então maninho... – respondeu, tentando amansar a fera antes de jogar a bomba. – Meio que teve um imprevisto, e-

— Ah não! – gritou, enquanto já começava a bater os pés no chão compulsivamente, em um sinal claro de nervosismo. Se fosse o Homem-Aranha, já estaria subindo pelas paredes nessa altura do campeonato. – Nem termina, Ji Eun. Se vire, você que lute pra vir aqui agora, não aceito sob hipótese alguma algo contrário a isso. 

— Baek, é sério. Juro que dessa vez não tô fazendo pirraça pra te irritar – soava sincera demais, o que não ajudou nem um pouco na paz de espírito que o Byun mais novo tentava manter. – O Junmyeon me ligou dizendo que o Mark caiu da cama e bateu a cabeça, ele tá com o carro no conserto e eu tive que ir às pressas na casa dele, a gente acabou de chegar no hospital e com certeza não vou poder sair daqui a tempo. 

— Tô nem aí, Ji Eun. Dê seus pulos! – suspirou mais uma vez, tentando se acalmar e encontrar racionalidade. – Não acredito que você trocou o seu “maninho” pelo filho do cara que você ta querendo pegar. Você já foi melhor, bem melhor!

— Deixa de drama, Baekhyun! Não troquei ninguém. O Mark é uma criança que pode até estar correndo risco de vida, e você é o que?

— Uma criança que pode até estar correndo risco de vida. 

— Nossa, Baek – estava incrédula com a falta de senso do irmão. – Eu ainda me surpreendo com o quanto você é insensível. Vou nem te responder para evitar a fadiga.

— Tá bem, agora a sua pegadinha da câmera escondida já acabou? Já tá vindo, né?

— Boa sorte com sua festa pra cachorro sem cachorro, maninho – falou, encerrando a ligação e deixando o Byun azarado embasbacado. 

Ainda ficou parado olhando para o celular pelo o que deve ter sido ao menos um minuto, totalmente sem reação e com uma pequena esperança de que nada daquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, para completar, ouviu a campainha do apartamento tocar e sabia. Simplesmente sabia que Kyungsoo se encontrava atrás daquela porta esperando para que o Byun pudesse recebê-lo e assim, participar da festinha de ChingHwa. 

Aquilo estava acontecendo. Não adiantava em nada ficar parado esperando um milagre, torcendo para que assim como nos shows em que mágicos tiravam coelhos da cartola, algo brotasse ali no meio da sua sala e lhe tirasse dos apuros que tinha se metido. Teve que sair definitivamente de seus devaneios quando o Do tocou mais uma vez na campainha e percebeu que precisava se apressar para atender a porta antes que talvez ele pensasse que estava no lugar errado e fosse embora. Apesar de que talvez aquilo não seria de todo ruim, certo? Poderia se livrar de um problema.

Não faria isso. Kyungsoo estava contando com uma diversão naquela noite. Não iria decepcioná-lo. 

Assim que finalmente abriu a porta, o moreno já estava se dirigindo de volta para o elevador. Já estava indo embora. 

— Kyungsoo-ah! – apressou-se em chamar a atenção do garoto que logo virou-se em sua direção. Um sorriso verdadeiro foi surgindo no lugar da face de decepção. – Para onde pensa que vai?

— Tentei chamar e nada. Tinha certeza que estava no endereço certo, então só conclui que não tinha ninguém em casa. 

— Não vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim – falou brincando, enquanto se afastava do caminho para permitir a entrada do Do na residência. 

O moreno passou a olhar o lugar ao redor como se estivesse analisando o novo ambiente em que se encontrava. Sabia que era algo natural, e agradeceu mentalmente por a casa estar pelo menos apresentável. Afinal, estava se preparando para uma “festa”, portanto, havia feito uma boa faxina em todos os cômodos. Além disso, tinha improvisado uma decoraçãozinha só para dar mais veracidade para a história. Se esforçou tanto pelos detalhes, fez sua parte, mas infelizmente não pôde contar com o mesmo esforço das outras pessoas ao seu redor. Que desastre!

— Cheguei cedo demais? – iniciou ao perceber que só havia ele e Baekhyun no cômodo. – Ou então seus amigos também são atrasadinhos? Os meus são demais! Enfim, onde está o aniversariante? – falou tudo com um sorriso no rosto, que fazia contraste com o desespero exposto na face do Byun. 

— Soo, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. 

Não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Como explicaria todo esse entulho de coisas, que foram se juntando e criando uma muralha composta por bosta em cima de bosta? O mais fácil e correto seria simplesmente contar a verdade sobre tudo desde o começo, mas já havia ido longe demais na mentira. Além do mais, não queria ser o causador da decepção do crush, pois como o Do mesmo tinha falado, ele não saia muito por falta de tempo, e mesmo assim, estava ali. Havia confiado em Baekhyun. Confiado que teria algumas horas para sair da rotina cansativa e só se divertir um pouco para compensar. 

— Bem… Não sei como te dizer isso – o olhar carregado de expectativa vindo do moreno não ajudava a aliviar a tensão. Precisava inventar alguma coisa. Rápido. – O meu cachorrinho sofreu um acidente.

— MEU DEUS! – arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão de terror. – Como assim? Que acidente? Ele tá bem? – concluiu, visivelmente preocupado. 

— Ele tá bem sim – se esforçou para inventar algo que não invalidasse a mentira, mas que também não o deixasse tão preocupado. – Não foi bem um acidente. Minha irmã foi passear com ele, e ele é bem pequeno, sabe. Tinha um cachorro maior na rua e acabou atacando ele. Por sorte, o namorado da minha irmã é veterinário, então apesar da hora, ele abriu uma brecha pra poder atender meu Ching logo.

— Sério? Meu Deus, e eu aqui sendo um inconveniente – levantou do sofá às pressas, assustando Baekhyun, que repetiu seu movimento. – Melhor eu ir embora, tenho certeza que o senhor ainda deve ter que ir até lá, e eu tô aqui só atrapalhando. 

— Quê? Não, claro que não! Quer dizer… Eu nem o vi ainda, tenho o coração meio mole para essas coisas, sabe? Morro de medo de sangue, até – mentira. Sua série preferida era Game of Thrones. – Não vou até lá de qualquer forma. 

Kyungsoo pareceu hesitar a príncipio. Estava na cara que não queria ser um encosto. Na cabeça do Do, talvez Baekhyun ainda estivesse mal pelo acontecido e só quisesse ficar sozinho. Quer dizer, se o loiro realmente desejasse isso, não iria lhe contrariar quando falou que iria embora. Se bem que ainda tinha a possibilidade de que ele podia muito bem estar apenas se esforçando para ser educado, mas definitivamente, este parecia não ser o caso. Soo refletiu rapidamente sobre o que fazer e logo uma ideia pareceu pintar em sua cabeça. 

— Perfeito – gritou do nada, assustando Baek, que não esperava pela animação repentina. – Quer dizer, não! Não tô dizendo que é perfeito seu cachorro ter sofrido um acidente. Inclusive, sinto muito por isso! Estava ansioso demais para poder vê-lo. Falei “perfeito”, porque bem… Eu já estou aqui de qualquer maneira, você não vai sair e sei que está triste. E claro, não acho que posso mudar totalmente o seu estado, afinal, é o seu cachorro e tenho certeza que o ama e se preocupa muito – só tinha visto ChingHwa duas vezes. Da última vez que tinha ido até a casa de Ji Eun, o cachorro havia praticamente o expulsado em meio a latidos ferozes. É, parando para pensar, o plano estava fadado ao fracasso desde o começo. – Mas sei que posso tentar.

— Ok, não sei se entendi seu ponto. O que está sugerindo?

— Estou pedindo encarecidamente para que me deixe tentar fazer sua noite divertida – falou, muito animado. – E assim, te distrair até a hora em que sua irmã vá ligar e dizer que seu cachorrinho está bem, porque eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo – concluiu, com seu típico sorriso de coração, que só servia para deixar Baek ainda mais apaixonado. 

Explêndido. Era tudo que Baekhyun precisava. Meu Deus, não imaginava que a falta do cachorro e o desastre aparente terminaria fazendo com que ele tivesse um “encontro” com seu crush. Tá, talvez não fosse exatamente isso, não fazia nem ideia se o atendente se interessava mesmo que minimamente nele. De qualquer forma, era um iludido de marca maior sim, por isso, iria considerar aquele seu primeiro encontro com o crush e ponto final. Apesar de estar totalmente satisfeito com o rumo da noite, não podia dar na cara, pois ainda precisava manter a história do cachorro por mais tempo. 

— Nossa, seria realmente muito gentil de sua parte fazer isso. Mas sabe que não precisa, certo? – decidiu fazer um charminho maroto. - Digo, você com certeza vai achar um saco ficar aqui comigo, e- 

— Shiuuuuuu! – o Do pressionou o dedo indicador nos lábios do Byun, a fim de impedi-lo de continuar a falar besteira. – Eu que sugeri, seu bobo. Lógico que não vou achar um saco, pelo pouco que conversamos tenho certeza que você deve ser super divertido, então deixe de bobagem. 

Baekhyun automaticamente sorriu em resposta. Sentiu-se feliz por ter passado essa impressão para o Do, pois era fato que o Byun realmente era uma pessoa divertida e animada por natureza. Porém, ele só se abria e se mostrava como realmente era com pessoas que já conhecia previamente e que o fizessem se sentir confortável. Quando estava com Kyungsoo, sempre se sentia a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, porque era como se tentasse calcular cada ação e cada palavra, como se tivesse constantemente pisando em ovos. Por isso, foi uma grande – e boa – surpresa ouvir tais palavras do garoto. 

— Ok. Eu prometo que a gente vai fazer muitos joguinhos, até podemos fazer um karaokê improvisado pra que eu te mostre minhas habilidades musicais – falou Kyungsoo, enquanto piscava o olho de forma galante, porém com intenção apenas de ser engraçado. – Mas antes eu queria aproveitar que só tá eu e você aqui, e pedir pra gente quebrar um pouco o padrão de festa de aniversário, e ir direto pro bolo, porque apesar de trabalhar em meio de tanto doce, faz tempo que eu me esforço pra não sair da dieta. Só que hoje é um dia especial, não é? 

Baekhyun apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Torceu para que Kyungsoo fosse do tipo que quando começava a comer exagerava, porque ele próprio não podia exagerar. Quer dizer, não fazia ideia da quantidade de caloria presente naquele bolo, pois não se importou em saber, só comprou o que parecia mais bonito e mais em conta para seu bolso, e fim. Além do mais, sabia que só podia comer doce como qualquer pessoa normal, mas era recomendável que estivesse praticando exercícios físicos para compensar, mas o loiro não via uma esteira fazia mais de ano.

Acabou que o próprio Byun comeu mais do que o planejado, porque toda vez que Kyungsoo via que ele estava acabando de comer uma fatia, tratava logo de cortar outro pedaço para colocar para ele. Como sua avó havia o ensinado, era quase um pecado recusar comida, além de ser uma falta de educação sem tamanho. Juntando a voz de sua avó soando constantemente em sua cabeça, com o fato de que aquele bolo era definitivamente muito gostoso, fez com que Baek perdesse o senso de limite, e quando se deu conta, já havia comido o suficiente para ter certeza que passaria mal depois. O fato era que Baekhyun era um homem controlado, precisava ser graças a condição que apresentava, entretanto, a presença do moreno o fez perder a cabeça de vez. “Contanto que não seja na frente do crush, sem problema ter uma crisezinha glicêmica mais tarde”, pensou ele.

O loiro “desenterrou” do seu armário alguns joguinhos que ele tinha para quando precisava viajar com a família para algum lugar sem internet. Tinha baralho, uno, dominó, xadrez, monopoly, imagem e ação e outros. Até twister tinha ali, mas decidiu deixar para lá jogos que exigiam muito contato físico, pelo menos por enquanto. Poderia muito bem fazer uso do seu novo console que tinha economizado por quase um ano para conseguir comprar, mas tinha algo sobre os jogos antigos que davam a impressão de serem mais adequados e efetivos na missão de se fazer um ambiente parecer mais aconchegante. 

Lembrou-se rapidamente de quando estudava e ele era considerado quase um dono de cassino, levando em consideração que ele que comandava a jogatina dentro da sala de aula nos intervalos. Bons tempos, hoje era só mais um amargurado correndo desesperadamente atrás de um diploma para poder se sustentar e viver dignamente como qualquer outro ser humano com um emprego, uma família e principalmente, sem depender de dinheiro dos pais para pagar o aluguel do apê. Melhor, que pudesse realizar o sonho da casa própria, amém. 

O Do acabou escolhendo começar a noite com o bom e velho baralho, e Baekhyun estava mais do que preparado para mostrar seus talentos nos jogos. O fato é que surpreendentemente, Kyungsoo era muito bom nisso também. Pior, era melhor que ele. Isso o fez ficar abalado, e por isso, deu uma desculpa qualquer para que pudessem trocar de jogo, para que assim, pudesse recuperar sua honra. Ledo engano! Do Kyungsoo era simplesmente o mestre dos jogos, e se tivessem no ensino fundamental, ele com certeza roubaria o lugar de cafetão dos jogos do Byun.

Provavelmente Kyungsoo notou o quanto aquela sequência de vitórias estava afetando negativamente o companheiro de partida. Lembrou-se que havia prometido que aquela noite seria para o divertir, e estava bem nítido que Baek não estava se divertindo nem um pouco. Mas não era como se fosse de propósito, ele simplesmente era bom naquilo. Talvez poderia disfarçar e perder de propósito para deixar o outro um pouco mais sorridente, mas até quando não estava fazendo o mínimo esforço, ganhava.

— Nossa! Você é bom mesmo hein – Baekhyun começou tentando fingir normalidade. Obviamente não conseguindo, porque aquele sorriso era de fato um dos mais falsos que já havia endereçado ao Do. – Ou talvez eu que seja ruim demais…

— Claro que não. Você é muito bom, um adversário muito difícil – riu, sem humor. – Mas sei lá, você não quer jogar algo no videogame? 

— Curte FIFA? Sabe jogar? – perguntou, torcendo para que a resposta fosse um “não” e assim, ele pudesse dizer que ia ensiná-lo. Iria poder se sentir superior e melhor em algo pelo menos uma vez na noite. 

— Curto, mas não sei jogar muito – era mentira, mas Baekhyun não precisava saber disso – Podemos tentar!

— Claro! – respondeu já mais animado. 

No fim das contas, Kyungsoo dessa vez realmente se esforçou para fingir que não sabia jogar e felizmente, deu muito certo. Baekhyun sentia que seu ego ferido já se encontrava em processo de cicatrização, e por isso, não se atentou ao fato de que estar ganhando de 6 a 0 de uma pessoa que claramente era um mestre em jogos era um tanto quanto suspeito. 

Além do mais, o Do não era tão bom assim em disfarçar. Porém, a partir do momento em que o anfitrião da festa se tornou consciente da proximidade em que os corpos dos dois se encontravam, ficou difícil pensar em outra coisa que não fosse as pernas do moreno praticamente colodas a sua, fazendo com que até o jogo fosse deixado de lado, de modo que Baek fazia tudo no automático, sem prestar realmente atenção no que acontecia na tela. Só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando levou o primeiro e único gol. 

— Aish, você me deixou fazer, não foi?

Baekhyun apenas forçou um sorriso, sem responder a pergunta diretamente. Achava melhor que ele acreditasse que tinha o permitido fazer o gol, do que ter que dizer que havia sido graças a sua libido que se igualava a de um menino de 15 anos que fica de pau duro até com o vento. Seria vergonhoso demais. 

Logo após o fim da partida, Kyungsoo alegou que estava cansado demais para jogar. Baekhyun entendeu que deveriam apenas parar com os jogos, ou até que ele já iria embora, afinal, não tinha mais nada que eles pudessem fazer e a recusa a jogar poderia ser uma forma gentil de dizer que já estava indo. Surpreendeu-se então quando o Do disse que estava com preguiça, mas que ainda o queria ver jogar porque – segundo ele. – o Byun jogava muito bem. Normalmente, o loiro recusaria por achar que não fazia sentido ficar jogando para o outro assistir, mas o elogio havia amaciado seu ego, por isso, não pôde negar o pedido do outro. Procurou um jogo de tiros para passar o tempo, e claro, se exibir, já que era muito bom naquilo.

Arrependeu-se logo em seguida. Obviamente, ele teria que jogar e ficaria limitado a prestar atenção no jogo, mas não pôde prever que Kyungsoo estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse com ele, e naquele momento, o seu crush decidiu que era uma boa ideia apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e ficar suspirando o tempo todo ali. Em situações normais, estaria eufórico e explodindo de felicidade, porém estar com Kyungsoo despertava seu lado mais inseguro, por isso, travou no lugar, muito consciente de que o outro com certeza iria notar que sua mente havia dado pane total. 

Por um momento, temeu que ao perceber sua confusão, Soo se afastasse e cessasse o contato dos corpos. Aliviou-se quando ao contrário do que esperava, o moreno não se afastou, e sim levou a mão esquerda até seus braços – que ainda estavam paralisados devido o choque – e começou a acariciá-lo superficialmente. Era nítido que aquela ação era extremamente calculada e que se tratava de um teste de campo, visando saber se era seguro se aproximar. O Byun venceu suas próprias barreiras quando apoiou a bochecha acima da cabeça do moreno e a esfregou ali, quase como um cachorro pedindo carinho e atenção. No mesmo momento, a tensão pareceu se dissipar e ficaram muito confortáveis com a situação, como se fosse algo natural dos dois, e não algo que estava acontecendo pela primeira vez. 

Baekhyun estava muito mais relaxado, e os dedos leves de Kyungsoo fazendo carinho em sua nuca enquanto voltava a prestar atenção no jogo o deixou saber que estava tudo bem permanecer ali. A calmaria foi o suficiente para que o loiro não prestasse atenção nas reações estranhas que seu corpo estava dando. Ignorou quando a sua visão pareceu ficar embaçada, quando sentiu suor se acumulando na testa, e só percebeu que estava tremendo quando o Do o cutucou. 

— Hyung tá tudo bem? – perguntou com um semblante preocupado. – Você tá todo suado e tremendo. Tá passando mal? É o calor? Quer que eu saia daqui? 

Ele falava tudo de modo muito rápido e a tontura fazia com que Baekhyun não compreendesse direito o que o outro estava querendo dizer, de modo que apenas sabia que estava falando algo, mas sequer conseguia ouvir qualquer som. De qualquer forma, não era como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ou que não sabia que iria acontecer. Estava consciente que consumiu uma quantidade de açúcar muito maior do que o apropriado e não havia se preparado para isso.

Também sabia o que devia fazer, portanto, tentou não alarmar o Do quando se levantou abruptamente do sofá. Obviamente não funcionou, já que no mesmo momento em que se pôs de pé, Kyungsoo também se levantou, o segurando como se tivesse medo de que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse de cara no chão.

— Soo… – começou, fazendo um esforço enorme para elaborar uma frase que fizesse sentido. – Tá tudo bem, ok? Não parece, mas tá. Eu só preciso ir até o quarto cuidar disso.

— Ficou maluco? Não vou deixar você ir fazer algo sozinho na condição em que você tá. 

— Fica tranquilo! Isso é até bem normal… Juro que vai ficar tudo bem. 

— Baek, como você me diz uma coisa dessas? – a essa altura do campeonato, o Do já começava a perder a paciência com a teimosia do outro. – O que me garante que você não vai cair duro no chão?

— Acredite, se eu caísse no chão, daria para sentir o chão da casa se rachando – arriscou uma piada fora de hora, que obviamente, não foi bem recebida, levando em consideração a cara de poucos amigos de Kyungsoo. – Ok, escuta. Eu preciso ir enquanto eu ainda consigo conversar, tô com medo de desmaiar e aí vai ser pior. Eu vou dar um sinal de que tá tudo bem comigo, beleza?

A contragosto, Soo apenas resmungou uma afirmativa que Baekhyun não conseguiu decifrar muito bem, mas considerou que estava tudo bem, saindo do cômodo logo em seguida. 

Quando chegou ao quarto, já estava mais calmo. Rapidamente, pegou sua seringa e injetou o conteúdo, já sentado na cama, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Depois de uns vinte minutos já se sentia perfeitamente bem, e correu para a porta avisar a Kyungsoo que estava tudo sob controle, mas que tentaria tomar um banho para conseguir relaxar de vez. Sempre funcionava. 

Se permitiu tomar um banho quente, algo que não fazia há séculos, já que sempre tentava economizar nos banhos, e assim, diminuir gradativamente as contas no final do mês. Tudo bem por enquanto, aquilo sem dúvidas era uma ocasião especial. Enquanto a água caia sob seus cabelos, finalmente se deu conta da encrenca que se meteu. Não que não soubesse desde o começo que as chances daquilo tudo dar errado eram enormes, porém, com a continuidade da noite sem maiores problemas, pensou que talvez só daquela vez tudo pudesse dar certo. Mas obviamente, a vida real não é assim. 

Será que valia a pena pensar em mais uma mentira? Afinal, teria que se explicar para Kyungsoo de qualquer maneira, e ele merecia saber a verdade. Lembrou-se de como o garoto havia ficado preocupado quando começou a passar mal, e se sentiu um idiota por ter deixado a situação ter chegado nesse nível. Não era mais um adolescente tentando impressionar alguém que estava afim, era um adulto. Precisava lidar com o peso e as consequências de suas próprias mentiras. 

Foi pensando nisso que terminou de se vestir, saindo do quarto decidido a contar toda a verdade para Kyungsoo. Entretanto, ele não contava com o que veio a seguir. 

Não teve tempo de reagir, apesar de realmente ter tentado. Quando entrou na cozinha – que era basicamente a primeira coisa que se via quando saia do quarto. – avistou o seu convidado abrindo _aquele_ armário. 

Veja bem, não é como se Baekhyun fosse uma pessoa desorganizada. Era um estudante de direito no final das contas, e por isso, se tinha algo que ele prezava, era pela organização. Detestava papéis acumulados sem serem separados devidamente de acordo com um padrão previamente decidido, além de odiar coisas fora do lugar dentro de casa e pessoas desleixadas no geral o irritavam profundamente. Porém, aquele armário em específico não demonstrava em nada a organização do Byun, e assim que tudo que estava dentro daquele lugar – que se encontrava em um lugar particularmente alto – caiu na na cara de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun soube que estava fodido. 

Se fosse só a desorganização em si, não seria tão vergonhoso assim. A raiz dos problemas estava no conteúdo. Pois se encontrava agora no chão – junto com a dignidade de Baekhyun. – todos os malditos doces que havia comprado na lojinha em que Kyungsoo trabalhava.

Não é que Baekhyun não pudesse comer aqueles doces, mas simplesmente havia se acostumado a viver uma vida consumindo pouco açúcar. Por isso, não se importava em comer nada do que comprava, sendo assim, sempre os levava para a irmã ou para qualquer pessoa ao alcance, para que assim, toda aquela comida não fosse desperdiçada. Só que ultimamente, estava atolado até o pescoço com tarefas por culpa do estágio e das outras atividades da faculdade, então sua rotina era basicamente de casa para o trabalho. Além de claro, a passada na loja de conveniência do posto que Kyungsoo trabalhava. Isso fez com que acumulasse uma quantidade exorbitante de biscoitos, pirulitos, e outras variedades de doce. Como não usava aquela parte do armário para nada, apenas jogava tudo o que comprava no local e deixava lá. 

O pior é que o Byun não podia nem dizer que eram apenas as suas últimas compras, já que o próprio Do havia visto a quantidade que ele tinha levado, e estava claro que ali haviam doces comprados há no mínimo um mês e meio. 

Saiu do seu estado de letargia assim que o rosto de Kyungsoo finalmente se levantou do chão, onde estavam todas aquelas guloseimas espalhadas e lhe dirigiu um olhar completamente confuso. Estava óbvio que não sabia nem o que dizer. Afinal, aquela situação parecia tão irreal que o próprio Do custava a entender o que tinha acontecido. Baekhyun, por outro lado, sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido. Logo quando tinha decidido fazer o certo, aconteceu uma fatalidade dessa e tudo que conseguia pensar no momento era: “Poxa, Deus. Essa você poderia ter deixado passar, né?".

— Ahm… – Baekhyun começou, mesmo ainda sem saber o que dizer. – Ok, eu juro que eu posso explicar!

— Ok – disse simplesmente. 

— Eu entendo que você não queira ouvir, mas – falou, sem prestar atenção no que o outro havia dito. – Eu sei que eu vacilei, e… pera, quê? Você disse ok?

— É… acho que sim. 

— Mas, você não tá tipo, puto?

— Por que eu estaria? – perguntou, ficando cada vez mais confuso. 

— Não tá óbvio? 

— Sei lá! – pensou e falou a única coisa que fazia sentido em sua cabeça. – Você é tipo aquela galera que estoca comida? Você sabe que deixar jogado assim estraga né? Além de que tanta coisa pra guardar, você guarda doce? 

— Quê? – agora Baekhyun que estava ficando confuso. – Não tá com raiva?

— Eu não fico com raiva, mas vou ter que ser inconveniente e dizer que isso é burrice. Tirando isso, tudo de boa – concluiu. 

O Byun estava embasbacado. Ok, talvez fosse compreensível Kyungsoo não pegar de primeira qual era o problema, pelo fato de que a situação era meio ilógica. Mas estocar comida? Esperava mais criatividade do outro pelo menos. 

— Não é nada disso – começou, pensando enfim como deveria suceder a conversa. Era agora ou nunca. Precisava contar a verdade. – Não tô estocando comida nem nada, o buraco é mais embaixo. 

— O buraco, tipo um lugar subterrâneo? Você é o tipo de pessoa que tem local preparado para caso ocorra um ataque zumbi? 

— Am? – ok, agora parecia mais que o Do fosse um pouco burro mesmo. – Garoto, esquece isso de estocar. Tem nada a ver!

— Ah – conseguiu finalmente absorver a informação. – Então, qual é a da comida? Isso aqui você comprou tudo lá no posto, não foi? 

Apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

— Me desculpa! Eu sou idiota. 

— Tudo bem… Mas por que? Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu tô bem perdido. Tipo, PRA CARAMBA! 

— Ok – respirou fundo, preparando-se mentalmente para o que viria a seguir. – Vou te contar tudo! Agora aconselho você a sentar, porque a história é longa. 

— Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. 

— São tipo 22:30, você disse que tinha que tá em casa às 23:00 horas.

— Só desembucha logo, Baek – cortou a enrolação do amigo. 

— Beleza – foi em direção ao sofá, sentando-se, sendo logo acompanhado pelo Do. – Primeiro, eu quero logo esclarecer que eu sei que eu sou completamente maluco, certo? Não preciso que você reforce isso. 

E assim, começou a tentar esclarecer todo o acontecido. Estava verdadeiramente com vergonha, mas escolheu não omitir nada. Estava se sentindo particularmente corajoso por estar conseguindo contar tudo, apesar de que quando falou que tinha um penhasco por ele, corou fortemente. Atentou-se às reações de Kyungsoo, que infelizmente naquele momento não estava demonstrando muito seus sentimentos, de forma que só dava para perceber que ele estava muito focado na história, prestando bastante atenção, como se ao passo em que o Byun lhe explicava a situação, as engrenagens da sua cabeça trabalhavam para tentar relacionar uma coisa com a outra.

Concluiu a história, recebendo um silêncio imediato como resposta. Kyungsoo não parecia chateado ou algo do tipo, mas como já estava nervoso, Baek levou aquela reação como algo totalmente negativo. 

— Entendi, eu acho – se pronunciou, finalmente. – Só tem uma coisa que não faz sentido pra mim. 

— Só uma coisa? Tipo, tem muitas coisas que não fazem sentido, e pra você é só uma coisa? – Kyungsoo assentiu. – O que é?

— Se você não estoca comida, então por que diabos tem esse tanto de comida na sua casa? Já deve ter coisa vencida ali. 

— Ok, talvez essa parte seja um pouco engraçada… – tentou fazer de sua desgraça pessoal algo cômico. – Eu meio que sou diabético! Meio não, todo!

— Você ficou diabético depois de comer tanto doce? – arregalou os olhos e perguntou em choque, como se tivesse contribuído para a doença do outro. 

— Quem dera! Eu tenho diabetes tipo 1, é totalmente genético. E eu não deixo de comer por causa disso, sabe? – tentou explicar de sua condição para o mais novo. – Quem tem esse tipo de diabetes não tem uma relação tão ruim assim com doces, somos quase "normais" nesse quesito, eu só evito açúcar por saúde mesmo, acabou virando algo natural de mim. E ah, eu só me senti mal porque eu preciso tomar insulina antes de comer, e bem, não tomei e acabei comendo demais, aí deu no que deu. 

O Do suspirou aliviado, apesar do choque. Depois disso, o silêncio mortal voltou a fazer presença, e Baekhyun estava se martirizando por dentro, mas escolheu esperar alguma atitude vindo do moreno. Tinha feito a sua parte, agora bastava esperar o perdão ou o toco – o segundo sendo o mais provável de acontecer. 

— Eu sei que você pediu pra não dizer, mas eu não posso evitar dizer que: Cara, você é mesmo bem maluco!

Baekhyun riu, mesmo sem graça. Pelo menos a reação foi melhor do que esperava. 

— Eu sei, eu sou idiota! 

— Você é mesmo um idiota! – falou sem dó. 

— Eu até queria ficar triste por estar ouvindo isso do meu crush de meses, mas é totalmente justificável – Baekhyun falou, já conformado com a derrota. Pegou a almofada mais próxima, e escondeu sua cara por trás dela.

— Acho que não estamos falando da mesma coisa – Kyungsoo levou a mão até a almofada, puxando-a de forma que apenas os olhos do Byun ficassem a mostra. Ele estava olhando diretamente pra si, apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha. – Você não é idiota só por ter comprado mil doces que não podia comer, ou por ter inventado uma festa de aniversário pra um cachorro que nem existe. 

— Ei! Existe sim, só não é meu – protestou, na defensiva.

— Tanto faz! O que eu quero dizer é que você é idiota por não enxergar coisas óbvias.

— Devo ser mesmo, porque não entendi nada do que você falou agora. 

— Aish, como homem é burro – se estressou com a lerdeza do Byun. – Eu tô querendo dizer que você é um imbecil que não notou que eu tô te dando o maior mole faz um tempão. 

No mesmo momento em que essas palavras saíram da boca de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun travou. Literalmente travou, ficou encarando o outro com olhos inexpressivos e provavelmente continuaria assim até o outro dia, se Soo não tivesse pegado a almofada que ainda estava escondendo metade de seu rosto e o batesse com ela. 

— Fala alguma coisa, bestão! – ralhou Kyungsoo. 

— O que você quer que eu fale? Eu já me sinto idiota o suficiente por ter feito esse palco todo, imagina como é saber que fiz tudo isso a toa – lamentou-se. – É sério mesmo? Você tava me dando moral? Como diabos eu não percebi isso antes? 

— Achei que já estava preestabelecido na conversa que você é um idiota! – estava gostando de judiar de Baekhyun. – Eu achava que estava sendo muito óbvio, e também tinha certeza que você me queria, mas eu decidi que não iria ser tão fácil, queria que você tomasse uma iniciativa. Porém, não aguentei né, tive que me oferecer pra vir pra cá, porque se fosse esperar por você, não ia rolar nada nunca. Eu vim aqui hoje já preparado pra te fisgar de vez! 

Só podia ser brincadeira. O crush de Baekhyun realmente era recíproco? Tudo que ele pensava era: "Ok Deus, lhe julguei errado. Valeu aí". 

— É pegadinha? 

— Você acha que eu me esforçaria tanto assim se fosse?

— É… Agora que eu sei que sou correspondido, posso dizer que realmente você não parece alguém muito esforçado. Você é um péssimo funcionário! 

— Eu ainda posso dar um chute na sua bunda, Baekhyun. Não deixe o sucesso aparente subir a cabeça, sou uma caixinha de surpresas! – já estava se arrependendo de ter dado corda para o Byun. 

— Tá, tá, desculpa. 

No final das contas, tinha tudo para dar errado. E realmente deu. Quer dizer, o plano foi um fiasco, mas pelo menos serviu para que Baekhyun aprendesse a agir como um adulto, sendo mais objetivo e menos idiota. 

Baekhyun tentou beijar Kyungsoo, o clima parecia propício para isso. Recebeu uma almofadada logo em seguida. 

— Não sou tão fácil assim! – deixou claro para Baekhyun, que estava acariciando a cabeça por conta do ataque inesperado. – Olhe só, eu vou fingir que esse dia nunca aconteceu. Esse não vai ser nosso primeiro encontro! Você vai até o posto e vai dar em cima de mim, me convidar pra sair, como qualquer pessoa normal faria, entendeu? E vai ser eu e você, sem mais mentiras. Combinado? 

Apesar do orgulho um pouco ferido por ser rejeitado naquele momento em que estava tão confiante, o Byun concordou. Seria melhor assim.

Por isso, quando Soo foi embora alegando que já havia passado muito do seu horário para estar em casa, Baekhyun não ficou triste ou sentido por tudo o que aconteceu. Afinal, aquela não seria a última vez que Kyungsoo seria sua companhia em uma Sexta-feira qualquer. Eles se veriam novamente, e Baekhyun faria aquilo funcionar.

E naquele momento, essa certeza foi o suficiente para o fazer deitar-se sorrindo.


End file.
